Coffee Shop
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan always went to the coffee shop to study. He liked it there. It was a quiet place and people were actually friendly. But, there was a particular boy that worked there. His name was Phil. Phil always made Dan's coffee and wrote cute little messages on his cups.


Going to the coffee shop was probably Dan Howell's most favorite activity.

Not just because he liked the coffee there and he could actually focus on his studying there for his uni classes, but it also meant that he got to see the boy who worked there. Dan didn't know much about him. He was always too shy to talk to him. All he knew was that the boy's name was Phil, as he had accidentally overheard someone talking to him one day and said his name. The only thing Dan did love the most though was when Phil left cute little messages on his cups. It would always be along the lines of 'Good afternoon! :)' or 'Have a nice day!' Dan always looked forward to seeing those messages, they made him smile, and they made his day. Dan was also 100% certain that Phil never left any messages on anyone else's cups which made him feel special.

It was currently 12 o' clock in the afternoon on a Saturday when Dan entered the coffee shop. He walked in and looked up, but he frowned when he didn't see a sign of Phil at the counter. Normally Dan would walk into the coffee shop and he would look up to see Phil standing behind the counter; smiling and talking to customers but not today and Dan was a little disappointed.

"Excuse me? Are you Dan?" Dan blinked a few times when the girl who was at the counter called his name.

"Um, yeah. I'm Dan." He said. He walked up to the counter.

"Your coffee is already made." She said. She handed him a cup of coffee. Dan smiled and took it.

"Thank you but how did you know what I want?" Dan asked as he handed her his money.

"Phil sent me a text a few minutes ago. Apparently he makes your coffee every day." She said.

"Well, that's actually very sweet of him to have you make it for me." Dan said. "If you don't mind me asking, where is he?" Dan asked curiously. Cassi sighed.

"He's running late. Over slept." She said. She rolled his eyes. Dan smiled. "My name is Cassi, by the way." She said.

"I'm…You already know my name actually." Dan said. He gave her a smile.

"Nice meeting you. I can see why Phil likes you so much." Cassi said. Dan blushed.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to study. I have some big exams coming up soon." He said. He rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with those. They're always a pain in the ass." Cassi said. Dan laughed and nodded.

"Couldn't agree more." Dan said. He let out a sigh.

Dan grabbed his coffee and then he walked over to a table and sat down. He sighed as he pulled out one of his books and sat them down on the table. He looked at his coffee cup and blinked a few times when he saw a longer message than usual written on it. He smiled as he read it. '_Hello. Would you like to hang out with me sometime?' _Dan bit his lip as he re-read the message over again.

For the longest of time, Dan had wanted to say something to Phil. He was just far too shy. But maybe, just maybe, today would be his lucky day.

"Of course, the day you're running late. Good damnit, Phil." Dan said. He couldn't help but smile though. He shook his head and took a drink of his coffee.

Dan sat there reading his book for about 15 minutes. But, he immediately looked up as soon as he heard the familiar voice. He looked around and smiled when he saw that Phil was talking to Cassi. Dan quickly closed his book and stuffed it in his bag. He grabbed his coffee and stood up. He made his way over to the counter. He waited until Phil was finished talking with Cassi.

"The answer is yes." Dan said. Phil looked at him and blinked a few times.

"Huh?" He asked with confusion. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Your message." Dan said. He showed Phil the message on his cup. "The answer is yes."

"Oh." Phil said. He smiled. "I was afraid Cassi would have given you the wrong cup." He said. He blushed. Dan smiled.

"So, when exactly do you wanna hang out?" Dan asked.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow." Phil said. "We could meet up outside of the shop around 12 o' clock. Does that sound good?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Tomorrow sounds good." He said. "Any chance I could get your number?" Dan asked. Dan was usually never this confident when he talked to people.

"Of course." Phil said. They both took out their phones and exchanged numbers. "Well, I…"

"Phil, stop flirting with the customers and get to work!" Cassi yelled. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Cass!" He yelled. Dan smiled when he heard Cassi laugh at him. Phil looked back at Dan. "Sorry." Phil said. Dan shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I'll let you get to work." Dan said. "See you tomorrow." Dan said. He gave him one last smile before he walked away from Phil, even though he _really_ didn't want to. He would have stayed the all day if he could just to talk to Phil.

Dan pulled out his phone and looked down at Phil's number and couldn't help but smile.


End file.
